Black Butterflies
by MissyRenee
Summary: Zairah and her "sisters" have been blessed with a gift. A gift that certain people would pay plenty to get their hands on. In a hasty effort to save them Nanita shoves them into a portal. How will Zairah fair in this new world without her sisters?
1. Chapter 1

**A Hasty Retreat**

As she looked out the taxi window her heart gave another deafening 'thump'. It wasn't often Nanita called her; it was less often in need of something. Zairah was leery about leaving her safe house at first, but something in Nanita's voice kept nagging at her to do so. Within the week she had packed, boarded a plane that took her from her home in Scotland to the United States. There she would travel to Nanita's home in Missouri. An odd state to live in by Zairahs standards, but if Nanita liked it then who was she to complain.

"Here we ware miss." She gave the driver a curt nod and handed him a wad of cash.

"Keep the change."

"Have a nice day." He exclaimed as she slammed the trunk shut.

Zairah ignored the man's comment and began dragging her luggage up the flag stones that led to Nanitas front door. Although she had been blessed with wealth all her life Nanita was modest in the way she lived. Her house resembled that of a small cottage you would read about in fairy tales. Zairah would often find herself imagining the house being in many of the stories that Nanita would read to her on nights she couldn't sleep. She missed those days. As she knocked on the door her mind wondered back to the reason she was here, and her heart gave another deafening 'thump'.

"I did not expect you here so soon child."

The voice was warm, like cinnamon and instantly calmed Zairah's frayed nerves.

"Oh I missed you so much Nani!" Zairah exclaimed as they embraced.

"Now come in out of the cold. I have supper waiting."

Shortly after dinner they both retired to the sun-room. It was by far Zairah's favorite room in the house. It reminded her of a green house, only without the plants, and water systems. She gave a snort at the thought of a watering system in the sun-room. It would be a wonderful idea for a prank for her sisters to pull. Nanita would be furious.

"What is it that was so urgent you insisted I come here?"Zairah wasted no time getting to the point. The faster this meeting went the sooner she could go home. It was the only place she felt safe in this world.

"As you know, now is not a safe time for you and your sisters. I thought things were getting better till a couple of weeks ago. Misty was attacked." Zairah made a move to interrupt, but Nanita cleared her throat and continued.

"Because of the recent attack I have deemed this place unlivable, for any of you."

"And what do you suppose we do? Find another world to live in?" Zairah had meant the question as a joke, but was surprised when Nanita didn't laugh. Her eyes went dull as she released a sorrowful sigh.

"That is exactly what I wish for you to do." Zairahs mouth went dry.

"What do you mean?" she crocked.

"Your sisters have already done so. It is time you join them."

"You used the key didn't you!?" Zairahs hands came down hard on the table. "You swore you wouldn't! Do you know the danger you put them in? You don't even know what dimension their in! The key is unpredictable and random! You might as well have thrown them to the wolves!" Zairahs words were filled with venom "And now you wish for me to join them? Well I think I would rather take my chances here."

Zairahs breath was irregular and her heart gave off more than one of those deafening 'thumps'. Oh how she hated that, as it pounded in her ears and made her whole body shake with each tremor.

"I'm sorry child. The choice has already been made." With that final statement Nanita quickly began chanting and shoved Zairah forcefully backwards.

The floor gave beneath her and she began to free fall. She felt like she was being pulled apart, molecule by molecule. Her ears began to ring and her fingers and toes started to go numb. Zairahs eyes met with Nanita's on last time. They were sad and full of pain.

"I'm sorry, Zairah." And with that Zairah's eyes drifted shut.


	2. Chapter 2

_**OK, So here is chapter two! Sorry it took so long to get up, I got really busy with school, but now that midterms have completely passed I should be updating every day. Again I love when people send me reviews, and I love suggestions. I hope you all like it! :D **_

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters From the Lord of the Rings books or movies. The only characters that are mine are Zairah and Nanita!_**

**_Oh! the bold and italisized words are thoughts._**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two: Here We Go Again**

_**What is that god awful smell?**_Zairah slowly peeled her eyes open.

_**How long was I out? Where am I? **_

Questions Began to race through her mind as she tried to sit up. She found it difficult though, and let out a squeak of surprise when she noticed her hands and feet bound tightly.

"Safer my ass!" she hissed.

She tried one last time to sit up but quickly gave up when a sharp pain shot up her right arm. Whoever tied her up did a nice job.

_**Too nice of a job. **_She though when she noticed they had tied her to a tree as well.

_**I've got to get out of here. **_

She lay on her side and scanned her surroundings. She wastied up close to the edge of what looked like a poor attempt at a camp site. There were two small fires still flickering near the center, but not a soul in site. She assumed them to be asleep, and feared they might wake soon. The sun could be seen on the very tip of the horizon. Weather it was rising or setting, she didn't know, and didn't want to stick around to find out.

With one last glance around she began to inspect her bindings. It was one long piece of rope that went from her feet to her hands then to the tree.

_**Easy enough**_. She thought.

She inspected the ropes closely again then began to concentrate on them, hard. She found concentrating was hard to do thanks to that putrid smell. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried again to concentrate on the ropes. She felt the hairs on her arms begin to stand on end and goose bumps began to sprinkle her skin. She felt her pulse quicken as the energy flowed through her. She hadn't done this in so long; she had forgotten how much she loved this feeling. Finally she felt the ropes start to loosen their hold, and then fall limp to the ground.

Now with her hands and feet free, she jumped up and dusted herself off. She didn't know how long she had been unconscious, but she was in terrible need of a shower. As she began to walk towards the tree line right behind the campsite she heard the faint sounds of screaming. She looked around trying to find the source of the sound; along the horizon she could see a mass of black heading her way.

_**Whatever that is, I don't want to be here when it arrives. **_She thought as she turned on her heel and sprinted for the tree line.

With each step the screams faded. She thought she was getting away and that maybe whoever it was that had caught her was still ignorant of her absence. She abruptly stopped when something grazed past her cheek. She was startled at first and as the shock wore off she felt an odd stinging sensation in her cheek. It felt like a bee had stung her. Instinctively her hand flew up towards the wound to inspect it. She gasped when she found blood on her fingers. It had been so long since she had seen her own blood. When she was little she avoided anything that could possibly hurt her. She remembered the first time she had bled in front of anyone. They had made fun of her and called her names, awful hurtful names.

As Zairah examined the black liquid on her finger her heart gave a deafening 'thump' and she started to panic. Whatever had caused her to bleed like that wasn't a bee. Her eyes scanned the trees and shrubbery around her. Her heart gave another dreadful 'thump'. There was nothing, no one, anywhere that she could see.

By now she had backed herself against a tree. Another object went whizzing by her head, grazing her other cheek. She heard another 'thump' but this time it wasn't her heart. It was an arrow that had struck the tree, millimeters from her head. Her body went rigged with fear.

_**Someone is shooting at me!**_

She gently grasped the tree behind her and begun to concentrate. She closed her eyes as she felt the trees pulse mimic hers. Her fingers became numb and her body was showered with goose bumps again. Her mouth stretched into a cynical grin. The tree was now hers to manipulate, like another extension of her body. This time she heard the arrow coming for her and intercepted with a tree branch just seconds before it embedded it's self in her right shoulder.

She could feel the power pulsing through her and she liked it, and that scared her. There was a reason she didn't do this often. Every time she called upon the power it threatened to consume her. She feared it above all other things and thought that maybe this time it might succeed. It had been years since she practiced controlling it and she found it getting harder and harder to pull herself from the tree. Years ago she would be able to do this without breaking a sweat. Then again years ago she didn't have a bounty hanging over her head. Finally she was able to rip her fingers from the trees trunk. They throbbed and were now bleeding profusely. She knew she had over done it when her vision began to blur and the ground started to reach up as if it were trying to grab her. Her body gave a soft thud as it hit the ground.

She groaned softly as she turned to lay on her side. Apparently the tree was still somewhat under her control. It was giving the mass of blond hair hell as it tried to get to her. She smirked as she rolled on her back. She had forgotten that little detail too. Come to think of it, there was a lot she had forgotten about her little 'gift'. Finally the tree stopped thrashing and wrapped itself around her, creating a little cocoon of safety. She saw the black scorch like marks that marked where the tree's veins were, she had damaged the tree beyond any repair. It was dead.

_**Maybe I could close my eyes now. Just for a little while. **_She thought weakly.

Finally, after a good while, Haldir and his men were able to cut through the branches of the dead tree. At the center they found the young girl they had seen fleeing the Orcs camp. They were cautious in their approach. They didn't know if was one of Saurons followers or an innocent who had the misfortune of stumbling into the Orcs path. So as a precaution they bound her wrist and feet. They would take her with them back to Lothlorien. Lady Galadriel would know what to do with her.


End file.
